Hitori Kakurenbo
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: "Berhitung sampai sepuluh, dan aku akan menemukanmu!" / Di saat kau berpikir bahwa kau bermain sendirian, ada sesuatu yang selalu setia menemanimu. Slight RiRen, AU. Specialfic for Kyo Kyoya!


_Di saat kau berpikir bahwa kau hanya bermain sendirian.._

_Tak tahukah dirimu,_

_Kalau aku selalu menemanimu bermain?_

_._

_._

_._

_**Hitori Kakurenbo**_

—_Author: Nacchan Sakura—_

_Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime_

_(__**Warning: baca A/N di akhir cerita,**_

_**Dan,**_

_**Jangan coba permainan ini secara nyata.) **_

_._

_._

_._

_Berhitung sampai sepuluh,_

_Dan aku akan menemukanmu!_

_._

_._

_._

_Pernah mendengar permainan 'petak umpet sendirian'?_

_Permainannya mudah—jika kau tak punya teman untuk bermain, kau hanya perlu mempersiapkan sebuah boneka._

_Boneka yang memiliki dua tangan dan dua kaki._

_Kau tinggal mengisi perut boneka itu dengan beberapa butir beras,_

_Beberapa guntingan kuku jarimu,_

_Dan jahit kembali perut boneka itu dengan sebuah benang merah._

_Siapkan satu buah pisau, dan berhitung sampai sepuluh._

_Tusuk boneka itu, buat ia menjadi orang yang kini harus menghitung sampai sepuluh._

_Dan—bersembunyilah!_

_..._

_Jangan sampai ia menemukanmu._

_._

_._

_._

"Hitori Kakurenbo?"

Seorang pemuda dengan iris Emerald yang bersinar menunjukkan wajah yang penuh dengan rasa 'ingin tahu'. Beberapa teman-temannya yang lain—yang duduk melingkar sembari ikut mendengarkan—juga memasang wajah yang sama dengannya. Sementara temannya yang memiliki surai kuning cerah itu menceritakan soal mitos dari permainan yang cukup berbahaya, asalnya dari Jepang.

'Hitori Kakurenbo'.

"Un! Ini permainan yang membahayakan, sih—" Armin Arlert, pemuda yang sedari tadi antusias menceritakan permainan asal Jepang ini, melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dan banyak sekali yang harus dipersiapkan untuk memainkan permainan ini."

"Eh... memang apa saja yang harus dipersiapkan? Caranya bagaimana?" seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat yang diikat _ponytail_ menimpali—akhirnya, ada yang membuat gadis ini tertarik selain makanan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu jelas, Sasha. Tapi buku ini bilang, kau hanya perlu mempersiapkan satu buah boneka yang memiliki tangan dan kaki. Lalu kau mengeluarkan kapas di dalam tubuh boneka itu dan menggantinya dengan beras, dan jangan lupa memasukkan beberapa guntingan kuku jarimu. Lalu.. jahit lagi perut boneka itu dengan benang merah."

Seisi ruangan langsung menjadi sunyi—walau mereka belum pernah mencoba permainan ini, mereka tahu bahwa permainan ini memang berbahaya. Mengingat bahwa kita harus memberikan satu dari bagian tubuh kita—sekecil apapun itu. Rasanya seperti...

"Arti permainan ini juga adalah, '_Kalau kau menemukanku, tubuhku jadi milikmu'._"

—Ya, rasanya seperti mengorbankan dirimu sendiri untuk iblis yang diundang dengan sengaja.

"Um—Armin, lalu setelah itu, kita melakukan apa lagi?" Eren bertanya—masih ingin tahu kelanjutan ceritanya. Armin melihat kembali ke buku yang ia pegang.

"Air garam, dan juga pisau... dan kau harus menyalakan televisi di ruang tamu, tapi pindahkan salurannya ke saluran yang tak ada acara—hanya berisi gambar statis. Jangan lupa, matikan semua lampu. Kau juga harus memberikan boneka itu nama."

"...Pisau?!" Christa dan Connie—dua orang yang sedari tadi mendengarkan dengan seksama, kini mulai melemparkan respon. "U—untuk apa?!"

"Um.. itu peraturan dari permainannya," Armin melanjutkan. "Kita menyimpan boneka itu di kamar mandi, dan boneka itu harus dimasukkan ke dalam bak mandi. Kita membawa pisau dan menghitung sampai sepuluh, lalu setelah selesai berhitung, kita menusuk boneka yang ada di kamar mandi itu. Dan jangan lupa—tinggalkan pisau itu di dekat boneka."

"Lalu, untuk apa televisi dinyalakan?"

"Katanya—kalau ada pergerakan, atau 'setan' itu sedang mencarimu, televisi itu akan membuat suara aneh. Televisi dipakai sebagai pemberi tanda.."

_Kau yang mengajak aku bermain,_

_Tapi kau menusuk aku dengan pisau begitu saja._

_Hey, apa kau membenciku?_

_Kalau begitu, aku juga benci padamu._

_Aku juga akan mengajakmu bermain,_

_Dan menusukmu dengan pisau—_

_Agar kau tahu seperti apa rasanya bermain dengan peraturan aneh itu._

"...Euh, lalu, air garam itu—fungsinya buat apa?"

"Di Jepang—tidak, di kebanyakan negara—air garam dibilang ampuh untuk mengusir iblis dan segala sesuatu yang jahat. Jadi kalau kita menang, kita harus mencari boneka itu sampai dapat, lalu menyiramnya dengan air garam. Lalu.. boneka itu harus dibakar demi keselamatan kalian,"

_Satu, dua, tiga empat—_

_Apa kamu sudah selesai bersembunyi?_

_Lima, enam, tujuh, delapan—_

_Apa kamu sudah selesai bersembunyi?_

_Sembilan, sepuluh—_

_Sudah selesai ataupun belum, aku akan menemukanmu!_

"...Lalu yang dimaksud 'menang' itu, apa?"

"Kita harus bersembunyi di dalam lemari.. sampai jam tiga malam tepat. Jangan bersuara atau sekali-kali menoleh ke luar—dan jangan juga kabur dari tempat persembunyian sampai permainan selesai. Kalau sampai ketahuan.. makan kita akan..."

_Ah, ketemu!_

"—Mati."

.

.

.

_**Saint Sina Academy—10/08/2013**_

Musim panas.

Musim ini adalah musim dimana semua orang mendapatkan liburan yang mereka inginkan—pergi ke pantai, menangkap jangkrik, atau sekedar bersantai di rumah. Panasnya matahari di musim ini memang tak mau mengalah—namun semua rasa panas itu akan terganti jika kau memiliki sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan.

Di suatu ruangan kelas dalam gedung sekolah _Saint Sina Academy_—beberapa anak sedang duduk secara melingkar. _Air conditioner_ dinyalakan agar panas matahari yang mengetuk ke jendela tak bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan—karena mereka dilindungi dengan dinginnya angin yang berasal dari sebuah mesin ciptaan manusia.

Murid-murid kelas 10-4 duduk melingkar, berbincang bayak hal—mulai dari apa rencana mereka untuk liburan musim panas kali ini, acara televisi yang kemarin ditayangkan, atau video game apa yang menarik untuk dimainkan—

Suasana ini begitu damai dan tenang, membuat mereka bersantai setelah mengalami banyaknya tugas sekolah dan pekerjaan rumah yang menumpuk.

—Tapi.

Semua ketenangan itu berubah ketika...

Seseorang membahas sesuatu yang sudah mereka kubur dalam-dalam 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Hey—kalian masih ingat cerita Armin ketika kita semua masih SD?"

Jean Kirschtein membuka pembicaraan—membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam dan poni yang terbelah dua tepat di tengah-tengah, menimpali lelaki itu dengan senyum yang khas.

"Oh—Hitori Kakurenbo?"

_Ayo, kita bermain sekali lagi._

_Kali ini, aku pasti akan menemukanmu!_

"Iya, Marco, permainan itu! Hey, apa menurut kalian permainan itu memang berbahaya?"

"Entahlah," Ymir menjawab seraya memakan _Snack _yang dibawa oleh sahabatnya—Christa. "Waktu kecil sih, permainan itu kedengarannya menyeramkan. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, tak mungkin 'kan boneka bisa bergerak?"

_Dimanakah kamu bersembunyi?_

"Maka dari itu—"

_Percuma bersembunyi, kau pasti akan kalah!_

"—Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba permainan itu?"

—_Dan kau akan menyesal._

"Ehh?!" Eren berhenti meneguk air mineralnya—kini matanya tertuju kepada Jean. "Kau bercanda?! Permainan itu berbahaya, tahu!"

"Hah, bilang saja kau takut, Eren!" Jean memberinya wajah yang mengejek secara terang-terangan. "Kau selalu dilindungi Mikasa, makanya kalau bermain sendirian, kau pasti takut!"

"Enak saja, aku tidak selalu dilindungi Mikasa!"

"Kalau begitu, buktikan!"

"Boleh! Aku bisa bermain sendirian!"

_Waktu giliranmu sudah habis._

_Aku menang!_

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua.." Mikasa melerai Eren dan Jean yang masih adu bicara—seperti anjing dan kucing yang tak bisa berhenti membuat keributan. "Eren—jangan gegabah, kau tidak bisa memainkan permainan ini sendiri—"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" Eren menarik lengannya yang baru saja dipegang oleh Mikasa—membuat gadis itu terkejut. "Aku bisa dan tidak takut dengan permainan ini!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu—kita semua akan memainkan permainan ini!"

Keputusan Jean yang seenaknya dan secara tiba-tiba ini membuat seluruh murid di kelas 10-4 membuka mulut lebar-lebar—bersiap untuk melemparkan banyak protes. Namun Jean menghentikan protes mereka dengan telapak tangannya.

"Tenang, permainan ini hanya cara untuk menakut-nakuti anak kecil!" Jean tertawa—dengan niat agar semua murid tak percaya dengan mitos dan mau ikut bergabung dalam permainannya. "Benar 'kan, Armin?"

Jean bahkan sampai menarik Armin dan mengalungkan lengannya kepada bahu lelaki itu—sebuah tanda bahwa Jean meminta kerja sama Armin agar semua murid di kelasnya mau bermain. Armin sedikit ragu—haruskah ia berbohong? Tapi—belum pasti juga apa yang di dalam buku itu benar atau tidak, bukan?

"Eum—i, iya.."

"Nah! Armin saja bilang begitu, 'kan?" Jean tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Jadi—ayo mulai permainan!"

Tanpa mendengar protes apapun lagi—semua murid kelas 10-4 terpaksa mengikuti permainan Jean.

Jean meminta agar semua anak-anak menyalakan ponselnya saat bermain, dan saat bersembunyi di dalam lemari—Jean membuat sebuah grup chat agar mereka bisa melaporkan keadaan mereka satu sama lain.

Jean juga mengingatkan bahwa mereka harus cepat-cepat menekan tombol '_Call group_' bila sesuatu yang berbahaya terjadi. Jean meminta mereka memakai sebuah _headset _untuk mencegah terdengarnya suara yang keras dari telepon, dan mereka diminta untuk berbicara dengan pelan.

Semua setuju—dan mereka berjanji untuk memulai permainan di jam yang sama—pukul dua belas malam tepat.

"Jadi, jam dua belas malam, kalian memulai ritualnya—menyiapkan air garam dan semacamnya. Setelah kalian sudah selesai dan masuk ke dalam lemari, cepat buka ponsel kalian dan bergabung ke dalam grup chat. Dan kita perpanjang waktu permainan sampai jam empat. Mengerti?"

"—Kau tidak sadar bahwa kau sedang menyuruh teman-temanmu untuk bunuh diri massal, Kirschtein?"

Semua murid berteriak karena terkejut—suara yang rendah dan maskulin tiba-tiba ikut berbicara dari dekat pintu. Semua mata menoleh ke arah sosok yang berbicara—dan mereka menemukan sosok senior mereka disana.

"R-Rivaille-senpai!" Jean dengan cepat turun dari meja yang ia duduki—takut karena hal itu bisa saja dianggap tidak sopan oleh Rivaille. Jean menundukkan wajahnya.

"Dengar," Rivaille membuat suaranya sedikit lebih lantang. "Kusarankan jangan ada yang bermain permainan itu—kalau kalian ingin selamat."

Semuanya terdiam.

"Dan—Aku ada urusan dengan Eren," Rivaille menatap ke arah Eren dan memberi tanda agar ia mengikutinya ke luar. "Kemari, Eren."

"A-ah, iya!"

Eren mengikuti Rivaille ke luar ruangan—membuat seisi kelas menarik nafas lega karena Rivaille yang menyeramkan sudah pergi dari pandangan mereka.

"Eren itu... dekat sekali ya, dengan Rivaille-senpai?" Armin bertanya ke arah Mikasa. "Dari SMP mereka sudah dekat sekali. Kira-kira ada apa, ya?"

Mikasa mengerutkan dahinya—entah kenapa, ia merasa tidak suka kepada kakak kelasnya yang satu itu sedari dulu. Ia memang baik—tapi, ada sesuatu yang ganjal pada diri Rivaille. "Entahlah, saat SMP ia dan Eren berada di dalam satu klub yang sama. Dan semenjak itu, mereka jadi akrab sampai sekarang."

Mungkin mereka hanya berteman baik, seperti anak lelaki lain pada umumnya.

—Atau tidak.

.

.

.

"S-Senpai, apa kau serius—Hmn—kau m-memanggilku cuma untuk ini?!"

"Rivaille. kau harus memanggilku Rivaille kalau kita hanya berdua saja, ingat itu."

"Ap—hmn—"

Rivaille ternyata telah membawa adik kelasnya itu ke dalam ruangan kesehatan yang kosong—di hari libur begini, tak ada guru yang masuk untuk bertugas. Yang ada hanyalah murid-murid yang masih memakai gedung sekolah untuk keperluan klub atau kerja kelompok.

"T-tapi—" Eren menelan ludah—rona merah muncul di wajahnya. Senpainya yang tiba-tiba mendorongnya begitu saja ke atas kasur kecil di ruang kesehatan dan menciumnya—cukup membuat lelaki itu terkejut. "Bukankah.. kita.. bisa menunggu?"

"Hah—kau kebanyakan bermain dengan teman-temanmu akhir-akhir ini." Rivaille membuka kancing kemeja Eren satu per satu—walau tangan Eren sesekali mencegah Rivaille melanjutkan perbuatannya, Rivaille selalu menepis tangan Eren dengan keras. "Kau bahkan lebih sering meluangkan waktumu untuk Mikasa Ackerman dibanding untukku."

—Ya, Eren Jaeger dan Rivaille adalah sepasang kekasih—mungkin tak semua orang akan menyangka akan hal itu.

Dan ini memang hanya sebuah rahasia—rahasia kecil milik mereka.

"Kau cemburu, Rivaille..?" walau suaranya gemetar—Eren tak bisa menyembunyikan nada kegembiraan dari suaranya. Ia senang kalau melihat seniornya ini cemburu—ia terlihat manis.

"Hah—kau senang aku cemburu, bocah?" Rivaille berhenti bermain dengan kancing baju milik Eren, kini ia membawa wajahnya ke sisi leher milik adik kelasnya. "Hukuman."

"Aw!" Eren meringis kesakitan ketika merasakan sisi lehernya digigit dengan keras oleh Rivaille—membuatnya seketika tutup mulut. Satu kata yang salah lagi, dan ia yakin ia akan pulang dengan keadaan tubuh yang sakit dan penuh _bitemark_ dimana-mana.

Eren tidak keberatan, sih. Tapi... Eren masih harus bermain _Hitori Kakurenbo._ Dan ia tak mau bermain dengan keadaan sekujur tubuh yang kesakitan.

"Ukh—senpai, walau—ya—bukannya aku tidak mau," Eren mendorong tubuh Rivaille menjauh—tidak, tidak hari ini, pikirnya. "Tapi...tidak hari ini, ya?"

"Kenapa?" Rivaille mengerutkan dahinya. "Aah, kau pasti mau bermain permainan itu ya?"

_Checkmate._

"Eren, kusarankan kau tidak ikut bermain." Rivaille menghela nafas. "Kau tidak tahu permainan itu berbahaya."

"Tapi—bukannya itu hanya cerita untuk menakut-nakuti anak kecil?"

"Kau pikir begitu?" Rivaille tertawa dengan suara rendahnya yang khas. "Jadi kau pikir kau sudah bukan anak-anak, ya?"

"Ap—hey, maksudmu apa?!" Eren kini mendorong tubuh Rivaille cukup kencang—membuat Rivaille _**terpaksa**_ menuruti Eren untuk tidak melakukan hal apapun hari ini. "Hmph—Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Pfft—iya, iya." Rivaille kembali tertawa. "Tapi—ingat, Eren. Kusarankan kau memang tidak mengikuti permainan itu."

"Yaa, yaa.." Eren memakai kembali kemejanya yang tadi dilepas oleh Rivaille—dan Rivaille membantu Eren memasangkan kancing bajunya satu per satu.

"Kalau kau tidak menurutiku," Rivaille tersenyum seraya memasangkan kancing terakhir di baju Eren. "Aku akan memberikanmu hukuman."

Semburat merah kembali muncul di wajah Eren—ia memang tak bisa berhenti merona walau kekasihnya ini memang sering menggodanya seperti tadi. Semakin sering Rivaille menggodanya—semakin sering pula Eren berdebar tak karuan.

"Ah—sudahlah, aku kembali dulu ke kelas! Mikasa dan yang lainnya pasti curiga..."

Eren berjalan meninggalkan Rivaille, dengan wajah yang masih merah bagaikan kepiting rebus. Rivaille hanya menatap sosok Eren yang menggeser pintu dan berjalan keluar dari ruang kesehatan begitu saja. Angin yang bertiup dari luar kini berdansa dengan tirai putih di dekat jendela—membuat senyum yang terlukis di wajah Rivaille tertutup bagaikan siluet abu-abu yang indah.

Rivaille masih terdiam di ruang kesehatan—tak memiliki tujuan dan pekerjaan lain untuk dilakukan. Ia menikmati kesunyian sampai beberapa menit keheningan ia lewati, ditemani angin yang berdansa di sekitar tubuhnya.

Lalu ia melihat sosok Eren dari jendela—bersama teman-temannya, tertawa lepas. Ia melihat Mikasa di sampingnya, memberi senyuman tipis. Dan ia melihat Jean mengalungkan lengannya pada bahu Eren seraya mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia dengar jelas. Dan di samping Jean—ada Armin yang ikut tertawa.

"...Aku benar-benar akan memberimu hukuman, Eren..."

.

.

.

Pukul dua belas kurang lima menit.

Eren membuka ponselnya—ah, ternyata Jean sudah membuat _Group Chat_ sesuai janjinya. Eren baru saja menyelesaikan semua persiapan untuk bermain _Hitori Kakurenbo_. Ia memakai boneka yang ia temui di gudang rumahnya, ia sudah menyiapkan air garam dan pisau, ia sudah mengisi perut boneka itu dengan beras dan guntingan kuku jarinya, dan ia sudah menjahit boneka itu kembali.

Yang tersisa hanyalah televisi yang belum dinyalakan, dan lampu-lampu yang belum ia matikan.

Merepotkan, memang—tapi Eren sudah terlanjur bilang kepada Jean bahwa ia akan ikut bermain. Dan Eren, sama sekali bukan anak lelaki yang akan mundur dari kata-katanya sendiri.

Eren menghela nafas. Sudah jam 12 tepat, ia pun menyalakan televisi dan mematikan seluruh lampu yang masih menyala.

Aah, begitu banyak yang harus dilakukan hanya untuk melakukan permainan bodoh seperti ini—pikir Eren.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.. paling, beberapa orang akan ketiduran di tengah permainan, dan yang tersisa hanya akan membicarakan sesuatu yang tak penting di dalam Grup."

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

...Benarkah begitu?

_Game Start._

Eren dengan cepat menghitung sampai sepuluh—sambil membawa pisau, ia dengan cepat pergi ke kamar mandi dengan penglihatan yang seadanya. Beruntung jendelanya tidak ditutupi tirai, sinar rembulan masih bisa masuk dan memberinya penerangan di dalam gelap.

Eren menusuk boneka yang berada di dalam bak mandi, persis seperti peraturan permainan yang ada. Kemudian ia berkata,

"Kau kena, Levi. Sekarang, kau yang jaga!"

Ya, Eren memutuskan untuk memberi nama boneka itu Levi—karena nama itu mengingatkannya pada Rivaille. Setelah ia menusuk boneka itu, Eren berlari ke kamarnya dengan cepat, dan masuk ke dalam lemari pakaiannya yang—untungnya—cukup besar.

Selesai, Eren hanya tinggal menunggu sampai jam empat. Ia membuka ponselnya dan memasang _headset_ seperti perintah Jean. Kemudian, ia membuka _Group Chat _yang digunakan untuk berkomunikasi selama permainan.

.

.

.

_**[12:10:05] JeanK**__: Hei,bagaimana? Kalian semua sudah berada di dalam lemari?_

_**[12:10:08] PotatoLove: **__Aku sudah~ di dalam peraturan permainannya tak ada larangan untuk makan atau bawa kentang ke dalam lemari 'kan?_

_**[12:10:15] ArminLert: **__Berhati-hati saja, Sasha, asal kau tidak berisik, kurasa tidak masalah._

_._

_._

_._

Eren tersenyum tipis—ternyata Eren tak merasakan takut atau gelisah karena permainan ini. Eren bahkan sukses tak membuat suara gaduh apapun. Mungkin karena Eren masih tetap bisa berkomunikasi dengan teman-temannya—jadi, Eren tidak begitu merasa takut.

.

.

.

_**[12:10:30] Jaeger21: **__Hey, permainan ini ternyata tak se-seram yang aku bayangkan_

_**[12:10:41] MikasaA: **__Kau tetap harus waspada, Eren._

_**[12:10:58] Yumiir: **__Aku mulai mengantuk_

_**[12:11:05] Conni3: **__Aku juga mulai mengantuk_

_**[12:11:11] Leonhart: **__Tidur saja, gampang 'kan._

_**[12:11:15] R_Braun: **__Memangnya di peraturan boleh tidur?_

_**[12:11:18] BerthFubar: **__Ga boleh deh, kayanya_

_**[12:11:20] ChristaReiss: **__E-Eeeh! jangan pada tidur!_

_._

_._

_._

Christa memang yang paling penakut di antara semuanya—kalau saja diperbolehkan membuat suara, Eren mungkin sudah tertawa seraya mengejeknya—walau Christa tak bisa mendengar ataupun melihatnya.

.

.

.

_**[12:11:32] MarcoBott: **__Ah, tanpa sengaja aku bersin tadi.._

_**[12:11:49] JeanK: **__Wow, pemberani sekali, Marco. Lalu, bagaimana? Ada yang datang kepadamu sambil membawa pisau? Hahaha!_

_**[12:11:56] R_Braun: **__Marco, kau pakai boneka apa? Bukan boneka figure anime H 'kan?_

_**[12:12:06] Leonhart: **__Itu bukan bahan candaan, Reiner._

_**[12:12:08]**__**Jaeger21: **__Yang lain mana? Marco juga tiba-tiba hilang..._

_._

_._

_._

'_Pasti tidak akan ada yang terjadi,'_ pikir Eren.

Namun semua pikirannya berubah ketika jam tepat menunjukkan pukul...

Dua belas, lewat dua belas menit, dua belas detik.

.

.

.

_**[12:12:12]: Panggilan Masuk untuk Group Chat dari Marco Bott**_

_**Answer**_

_**Decline**_

_._

_._

_._

Bola mata Eren membesar—sebuah telepon masuk.

'_Kalau terjadi sesuatu yang serius—kalian harus menekan tombol 'Call Group', apapun yang terjadi!'_

Kalimat Jean tadi siang membuat jantungnya berhenti sesaat—keringat dingin tiba-tiba meluncur dari dahinya, menuju wajahnya yang semakin lama kian memucat. Apa mungkin—Marco tidak sengaja menekan tombol _Call?_ Apa... memang.. ada hal serius yang terjadi..?

.

.

.

_**[12:12:15]**__**Group Call**_

_**Hosted by: Marco Bott**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**[12:12:15] JeanK: **__O-oi, Marco! Kenapa kau membuat group call? Pasti kau salah tekan tombol, ya? Haha!_

_**[12:12:19] MikasaA: **__...Marco?_

_**[12:12:22]**__**Conni3: **__Oi, Marco, kau membuat Call, tapi kenapa kau diam saja...?_

_**[12:12:25]**__**ChristaReiss: **__Teman-teman, aku takut.._

_._

_._

_._

"_**A-ada orang! Aku yakin, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**[12:12:30] Leonhart: **__Kau tak lupa mengunci pintu? Apa di rumahmu ada orang lain selain kau? Tapi kita semua sudah memastikan bahwa kita bermain saat di rumah tak ada siapa-siapa, 'kan?_

_**[12:12:35] BerthFubar: **__Marco? Itu tadi suara apa? Kenapa dari sini terdengar suara bising..._

_**[12:12:40] Yumiir: **__Marco? Kenapa kau berteriak?_

_._

_._

_._

"_**Dia benar-benar ada! Boneka itu benar-benar datang!"**_

"_**Marco, pelankan suaramu! Jangan panik!"**_

"_**Tolong aku! Tol—"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Suara teriakan._

Eren langsung terdiam ketika mendengar suara Marco yang berteriak—dan suara _headset _yang terlepas dari ponselnya. Dan karena _headset_ yang terlepas itu, ia bisa mendengar jelas suara seseorang yang berjalan dan sepertinya menemukan Marco di dalam lemari.

Eren mendengarkan suara itu berurutan—suara langkah kaki, suara Marco yang terdengar panik, suara pintu lemari yang terbuka, suara teriakan—

Kemudian, suara sesuatu yang menusuk tubuh Marco hingga tubuhnya terjatuh.

..Dan yang selanjutnya menyambut adalah,

Keheningan yang berduet dengan suara tawa yang sangat rendah.

.

.

.

_**[12:13:05]**__**Call Ended**_

_**Marco Bott left the conversation**_

_._

_._

_._

"Ini... bohong... 'kan?" Eren menelan ludah—ia berusaha berbicara dengan suara sekecil mungkin. Mungkin Marco hanya ingin menakut-nakuti mereka saja—Marco selama ini memang anak baik dan Eren yakin Marco tak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu. Tapi, mungkin saja... 'kan?

Dan seisi _Group Chat _menjadi sunyi selama beberapa saat. Dan kesunyian itu terus berlanjut—hingga saat tersadar, 45 menit sudah terlewati.

.

.

.

_**[12:58:10] Jaeger21: **__Aku akan menelepon, ya. Tenang, tidak ada yang terjadi, aku menelepon agar kita mudah berkomunikasi._

_._

_._

_._

_**[01:13:15] Group Call**_

_**Hosted by: Eren Jaeger**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Halo...?"

"_**Eren!" **_Eren tahu jelas—itu pasti suara Mikasa. Walau berbicara dengan suara yang kecil, nada penuh kekhawatiran dapat dirasakan oleh Eren dari jarak jauh sekalipun. _**"Kau tidak apa-apa, tak ada yang terjadi?"**_

"Aku baik-baik saja, Mikasa." Jawab Eren. "Yang lain bagaimana? Haloo, kalian disana...?"

"_**Aku baik-baik saja.." **_Kali ini Eren dapat menebak—suara ini, suara Christa. _**"Tapi, aku sangat takut.."**_

"_**Tenang saja, Christa! Marco tadi pasti hanya main-main..."**_

"_**Ymir, kau yakin Marco main-main?"**_

"_**Sudah pasti, Reiner! Mana mungkin hanya karena permainan bodoh begini, seseorang bisa mati. Aku—"**_

Hening.

"...Ymir?" Eren merasakan hawa mencekam semakin menyelimuti saat Ymir tiba-tiba berhenti berbicara dan suasana menjadi hening. Entah__apa yang membuat gadis itu berhenti saat berbicara—Eren masih berusaha untuk berpikir positif. Mungkin Ymir menahan bersin atau semacamnya..?

"_**Hentikan!"**_

Eren mendengar kembali suara Ymir—oh, untunglah, ia disana. Tapi suara aneh juga menemani suara Ymir di belakang—suara seseorang yang lainnya. Suara keras yang tercipta karena ponsel Ymir terjatuh mulai terdengar—disusul dengan Christa yang memanggil namanya berkali-kali.

Dan suara yang berurutan kembali terdengar.

Suara _headset_ yang terlepas, suara langkah kaki, lemari yang terbuka, suara teriakan—dan yang terakhir,

Suara benda tajam yang menusuk.

—Dan tulisan itu muncul kembali di layar ponsel Eren.

_**Yumiiru left the conversation**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Sudahlah—akhiri saja permainan ini!"**_

"_**Jangan! Kalau kau kabur dari permainan ini, justru berbahaya!"**_

"Tenang dulu! Jangan ada yang panik!" Eren berusaha menenangkan teman-temannya—walau rasa panik juga sebenarnya mulai datang memeluk dirinya. Tapi Eren yakin—kalaupun mereka menghentikan permainan ini, mereka sudah terlanjur berada di tengah permainan—mereka tak akan bisa kabur.

"_**Tenang, semuanya."**_ Suara Mikasa yang tegas dan menekan—membuat semua orang terdiam. _**"Lebih baik kita melakukan apa yang kita bisa dulu, teruslah bermain tanpa membuat suara apapun, oke? Jangan putus sambungan telepon, tapi jangan ada yang berbicara—kecuali kalau memang terdesak."**_

Semuanya diam—tanda bahwa mereka setuju dengan kata-kata Mikasa. Mikasa memang bisa diandalkan, di saat seperti apapun, pembawaannya selalu tenang dan ia mampu membuat semua orang meredam rasa panik mereka. Aku pun mengikuti kata-kata Mikasa—diam dan melanjutkan permainan, berusaha tak membuat suara.

Aku harap, tak ada hal aneh lain yang terjadi..

.

.

.

"_**HUWAAAAAAAAH!"**_

25 menit terlewati—di saat semuanya sudah tenang, tiba-tiba Eren mendengar suara teriakan yang khas dari salah satu temannya. Jantungnya yang baru saja mulai berdetak secara normal—kini mulai mempercepat lagi lajunya. Nafas Eren pun kini semakin cepat—mengharapkan tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"_**Sasha?!" **_Mikasa memanggil nama Sasha yang baru saja berteriak—disusul dengan Annie dan Jean yang juga memanggil namanya.

Eren tak bisa berkata apapun—seperti orang bodoh, Eren hanya diam disana dan mendengarkan seluruh suara teman-temannya yang berpadu di dalam telepon. Suara teman-temannya yang bersahutan memanggil Sasha, suara Christa yang ditemani isak tangis, suara Jean yang gemetar—

Dan apa yang Eren takutkan ternyata terjadi.

Suara itu kembali terulang—diawali dari suara _Headset_ yang terlepas,

Dan diakhiri dengan suara benda tajam yang menusuk.

.

.

.

_**[01:45:15]**_

_**PotatoLove left the conversation**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Ini cuma... gurauan... 'kan?"**_

Eren mendengar suara Christa yang gemetar berbicara di sambungan telepon. Isak tangis sesekali menemani suaranya—sudah jelas Christa sangat ketakutan.

"_**Jean, kau bilang, ini cuma permainan biasa 'kan?! J-jadi, Ymir, Sasha.. dan juga Berthold.. mereka tidak apa-apa, 'kan?!"**_

"_**Tenanglah, Christa! Pelankan suaramu, kau sudah berteriak!"**_

"_**PEMBOHONG! PEMBOHONG! PE—KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**[02:01:06]**_

_**ChristaReiss left the conversation**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Bo...hong..."

Eren tak bisa percaya—empat... empat temannya sudah menghilang tiba-tiba begitu saja—dengan urutan suara yang berulang dan sama. Entah kenapa mereka berteriak—dan masih belum ada yang tahu kenapa mereka menghilang begitu saja.

Eren menelan ludah—tidak, tidak, tidak. Mungkin ini semua hanya mimpi buruk—ia pasti tertidur saat di ruang kesehatan bersama Rivaille, dan saat ini, ia pasti belum terbangun. Ya, benar—ini semua hanya mimpi! ...'Kan?

Lalu seseorang muncul di pikirannya—Rivaille.

Eren kini menyesal—seharusnya, ia mendengarkan kata-kata Rivaille untuk tidak bergabung dengan permainan ini. Seharusnya ia memilih untuk percaya kepada kata-kata Rivaille, dibanding mementingkan egonya dan menerima tantangan Jean.

Ini semua salah Eren—ini semua karena ia terlalu egois.

"Ini semua salahku..."

"_**O-Oi, Eren! Kau bicara apa?"**_

"Aku... aku akan mengakhiri permainan ini," Eren masih berbicara dengan suara yang kecil.

"_**Eren!" **_Suara Mikasa sudah hilang ketenangannya—kini ia berbicara dengan suara cukup keras, mengharapkan Eren menjawabnya. _**"Jangan bertindak bodoh! Aku akan ke rumahmu sekarang—jadi, tenang saja, ya? Aku akan lari agar aku cepat samp—"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**[02:31:00]**_

_**MikasaA left the conversation**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"M-Mikasa?!" Kini rasa panik Eren makin menjadi—Suara itu lagi! Dan kali ini, terjadi di saat Mikasa masih berbicara padanya.

Semua ini salah Eren.

Karena Mikasa begitu khawatir kepadanya—Mikasa membuat keputusan bodoh, keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan hendak menyusul Eren ke rumahnya.

Kini Mikasa sudah menghilang—teman terbaiknya sejak kecil, gadis satu-satunya yang selalu ada di sisinya—sudah menghilang.

"_**Sial—Mikasa?! Hey, Mikasa! Jangan main-main, kau disana, 'kan?!"**_

"_**Jean, suaramu! Pelankan suara—"**_

"_**AAAGH!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**[02:45:58]**_

_**JeanK left the conversation**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Reiner, Annie?! Kalian masih disana, 'kan—"**_

"_**Masih, Berth. Tenanglah, jangan panik—"**_

"_**Kalian tidak apa-apa?! Connie, Armin, Eren—kalian masih disana?!"**_

"_**M-masih..."**_

"_**Armin, jangan menangis! Dan pelankan suaramu, Berth—"**_

"_**Ah! A-aku lupa dengan suaraku—"**_

...

"_**..Berth...?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**[03:01:06]**_

_**BerthFubar left the Conversation**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**...B-Berthold...?"**_

"_**Annie—rumahmu dan Berth dekat, bukan?"**_

"_**I-iya, rumahku tepat di depannya—"**_

"_**Bisa kau mengintip dari celah lemari? Mungkin dari jendela kamarmu kau bisa melihat kaca jendela kamar Berth?"**_

"_**Bisa, sih... tapi tadi... aku memang melihat sosok orang—"**_

"Orang?!" Eren terkejut mendengar kata-kata Annie. "Tapi, kita bermain dengan boneka, 'kan?!"

"_**Entahlah—sosok orang itu sudah hilang, karena gelap, aku hanya lihat siluet. Dia sudah pergi dari kamar Berth, sepertinya. Dan aku melihat siluetnya menuruni tangga dari jendela paling besar di rumah Berthold—"**_

Seketika hening menghampiri.

"_**Annie—kabur dari sana!"**_

"_**E-Eh?"**_

"_**Kau bilang orang itu menuruni tangga, bukan? Dia bukan Berthold, bukan?!"  
"Bukan, dia tidak tinggi—"**_

"_**Berarti, kau dalam bahaya!"**_

"_**Apa maksudmu, Rein— E-eh, SIAPA KAMU?!**_

"_**A-Annie?!"**_

"—_**TIDAK! HENTIKAN—UNTUK APA KAU MEMBAWA PISAU ITU—KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**[03:22:18]**_

_**Leonhart left the conversation**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Annie—"  
"Teman-teman!" **_Armin—yang sedari tadi tak banyak berbicara—akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. _**"Sisa waktu tinggal satu jam, kita harus menyelesaikan permainan dan menang! Dengan begitu, kita pasti selamat!"**_

"_**Armin benar," **_Eren mendengar suara Connie menyahut. _**"Lebih baik, manfaatkan waktu yang tersisa dan jangan panik!"**_

"_**Hey—apa kalian yakin ini semua ulah permainan ini...?"**_ Reiner bertanya di tengah kepanikan—tapi setidaknya, itu membuat keadaan panik itu fokus kepada hal lain. _**"Maksudku... kenapa dari tadi rasanya, semuanya menghilang secara berurutan?"**_

"_**M-maksudmu?"**_

"_**Marco rumahnya paling dekat dengan sekolah," **_Ujar Reiner. _**"Rumah Marco dekat dengan apartemen dimana Ymir dan Sasha tinggal. Ymir tinggal di lantai dua, dan Sasha di lantai 8. Selanjutnya—Christa tinggal tepat di komplek perumahan yang tak jauh dari apartemen Ymir dan Sasha. Disusul dengan Mikasa yang berada di komplek perumahan yang sama. Lalu Jean yang tinggal di rumah neneknya, tepat di beberapa blok setelah rumah Mikasa. Apa tidak aneh?"**_

Eren mulai mencerna kata-kata Reiner satu per satu—memang benar, tak logis jika semuanya menghilang sesuai urutan rumah yang saling berdekatan. Ditambah lagi setelah Jean, rumah yang jaraknya dekat dengannya adalah rumah Berthold. Dan Annie yang bertetangga dengan Berthold menghilang setelahnya.

Apa benar ini semua dikarenakan permainan bodoh semata?

"_**...Hey, kalau begitu..."**_

"_**Yang rumahnya dekat dengan Annie..."**_

Eren membuka mulutnya—sebuah jawaban muncul di benaknya.

"_**A-Armin!"**_

"_**Kau membawa sesuatu bersamamu?! S-seperti, pisau lain, atau alat untuk melindungi diri?!"  
"Aku tidak membawa apapun!" **_Suara Armin terdengar seperti orang yang sedang menahan tangisannya—begitu menyedihkan dan lemah. _**"Aku hanya membawa air garam!"**_

"_**Tapi kalau pelakunya manusia, bukan setan—alat itu tak berguna!"**_

"_**Tapi 'kan aku tidak tahu kalau semuanya akan jadi begini!" **_Armin kini sudah menangis—suaranya gemetar hebat. _**"Aku—"**_

Jantung Eren terasa seperti berhenti sesaat—kejadian yang sama terulang kembali.

Armin tiba-tiba tak bersuara dan kalimatnya terputus di tengah jalan.

Dan suara yang terputus itu—

Disambung dengan suara berurutan yang sama.

Satu lagi sahabatnya yang kini menghilang—sosok lelaki yang selalu tersenyum dan menceritakan banyak hal dari berbagai buku yang ia baca di perpustakaan.

.

.

.

_**[03:38:41]**_

_**ArminLert left the conversation.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**..Armin!"**_

"_**Sial—siapa sih, dalang dibalik semua ini?!" **_Eren mendengar Reiner bangkit dari posisi duduknya—dan sepertinya, ia membuka pintu lemari dan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. _**"Kalau ini bukan ulah mahluk halus—aku akan menghadapinya!"**_

"_**Reiner, jangan gegabah!"**_

"Reiner—jangan bertindak bodoh, kembali bersembunyi!"

"_**Kalian yang bodoh! Ini semua ulah manusia, ada yang merencanakannya. Aku akan melawan orang itu!"**_

"_**...Kau akan melawanku?"**_

Eren dan Connie menahan nafas—mereka mendengar jelas ada suara lain di belakang Reiner, tiba-tiba ikut berbicara dengan tenangnya. Eren mendengar suara yang rendah itu membuat Reiner berbalik seraya menggumam, _'Eh..?'_, dan yang selanjutnya ia ketahui adalah—

Suara benda tajam yang menusuk tubuh Reiner—ditemani teriakan dari suara Reiner yang menggema.

"...Re... Reiner...?"

.

.

.

_**[03:45:59]**_

_**R_Braun left the conversation**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"**..Mustahil... rumah Reiner dan Armin tidak sedekat itu, bukan?!"**

"Tidak—Armin tinggal sendirian! Ia tak punya orang tua! Dan Reiner menyediakan kamar kosong di ruangan bawah rumahnya untuk Armin tinggal!"

"_**Ap—aku baru tahu!"**_

"Memang hanya aku, Reiner, Mikasa, dan Armin yang tahu soal itu! Dan sekarang—bagaimana?"

"_**Aku tidak tahu—dari rumah Reiner, rumah siapa yang lebih dekat?!"**_

Eren terdiam—tidak, rumahnya dan Reiner dan Armin tidak terlalu dekat—dengan jalan kaki, jarak dari rumah Reiner menuju rumahnya sekitar 10 menit.

Dan rumah Connie juga sama—tak begitu dekat dengan rumah Reiner.

Tapi ada yang membedakan dari jarak rumah Eren dan rumah Connie—jika dari rumah Reiner menuju rumah Eren membutuhkan waktu 10 menit, jarak dari rumah Reiner menuju rumah Connie hanya memakan waktu 8 menit.

"..CONNIE!"

"_**Cih—IYA, AKU TAHU! AKU AKAN KABUR SEKARANG!"**_

Eren mendengar Connie berlari keluar dari dalam lemari—Eren mendengar suara langkah kaki Connie yang menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Suara nafasnya terdengar putus-putus—entah karena sambungan telepon atau karena Connie memang tak mengatur nafasnya.

"Connie—bagaimana, kau berhasil kabur?!"

"_**IYA! Kau juga, Eren, kaburlah dari situ!"**_

"S-Syukurlah—datanglah ke rumahku, kita akan lapor polisi sama-sama!"

"_**Sebentar, ak—"**_

"—_**Ah, Connie, kau ketemu."**_

Eren menjatuhkan ponselnya.

Suara yang bergabung, sama seperti suara yang tadi terdengar ketika Reiner keluar dari tempat persembunyian—Eren tak perlu dan tak mau mendengarkan lagi apa yang akan terjadi pada Connie, suara berulang itu pasti kembali. Pasti.

.

.

.

_**[03:55:01]**_

_**Conni3 left the conversation**_

Dan kini, tersisalah Eren jaeger seorang diri.

.

.

.

"...Semuanya sudah menghilang.."

Eren tak beranjak dari tempatnya—matanya memandang ke arah penanda waktu yang tertera di ponselnya. Tubuhnya lemas—rasa panik, takut, tak percaya—semuanya sudah masuk dan bercampur, sehingga semua rasa yang tercampur itu kini hanya menjadi sesuatu yang 'hampa'.

Eren sudah menyerah.

Mungkin ada baiknya juga jika ia menghilang—semua teman-temannya sudah tidak ada. Armin, Mikasa... dua sahabat yang begitu ia sayangi, menghilang begitu saja dalam waktu singkat—hanya karena sebuah permainan yang bodoh. Untuk apa ia ada disini? Jika mereka semua mati karena permainan ini—

Maka Eren juga harus mati. Karena ia masih peserta dari permainan ini, dan walaupun jam sudah lewat dari jam empat—masih belum ada yang datang untuk membunuhnya.

Eren sudah menyerah sepenuhnya.

Langit malam kini semakin mencekam—rembulan sudah tertutup dengan awan malam yang membuat dunia ini gelap gulita bak ditutupi tirai hitam. Angin bertiup melewati jendela dan celah lemari—membuat Eren merasakan dingin di lehernya yang membuat perasaan tidak nyaman.

Kemudian—ia mendengar suara langkah kaki.

Walau sudah menyerah—tetap saja Eren terkejut ketika mendengar seseorang datang mendekat, menuju kamarnya. Tubuhnya kini membeku—bahunya kaku, dan matanya sudah terisi dengan air yang berkumpul—siap untuk turun menjadi air mata.

Kematian datang menghampirinya, dan Eren akan melihat kematian itu sesaat lagi—di hadapan dirinya.

Semakin terdengar—_deg, deg, deg—tap, tap, tap—deg, deg, deg—tap, tap—tap—_Suara detak jantungnya berirama dengan suara langkah kaki yang semakin dekat, semakin dekat, dan...semakin dekat...

..Dan suara langkah kaki itu terhenti.

Eren kembali menelan ludah. Kenapa suara langkah kakinya terhenti?

Apa pembunuh itu sudah pergi? Atau dia pergi ke tempat lain?

Apa Eren memiliki kesempatan untuk kabur...?

Atau...?

"—Eren...?"

Pintu lemari dimana Eren bersembunyi terbuka perlahan—oh, rembulan telah kembali—Eren bisa melihat cukup jelas, siapa yang membuka pintu lemarinya. Sosok itu seperti siluet yang tak asing—walau tak begitu jelas, Eren tahu sosok orang bertubuh pendek dan memiliki rambut yang berwarna hitam itu—

"..R-Rivaille?!"

"Kau... sedang apa di dalam lemari?" Rivaille kini dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh Eren—banyak tanda tanya yang terlukis di wajahnya. "Aku datang jam segini karena kau tak menjawab pesanku, dan aku khawatir. Aku tambah khawatir ketika pintu depan rumahmu ternyata tak terkunci dan seluruh keadaan rumah begitu gelap. Dan—ternyata, kau di dalam lemari."

Eren tak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya—ini semua nyata? Pembunuh itu tak datang, dan Rivaille datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Apa ini nyata? Bukan mimpi?

...Ia betul-betul selamat?

"R-Rivaille—" Eren berlari memeluk tubuh Rivaille—tangisannya pecah, antara bahagia juga pedih ia rasakan—suara tangisannya menggema dan begitu keras, layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja terjatuh dan diobati oleh ibunya. Rivaille membalas pelukan Eren— sesekali memberikan tubuh Eren belaian lembut di punggungnya.

"A-Aku—_hiks—_bersyukur—kau datang,"

"Ssh, tenanglah... aku ada disini..."

"T-Teman-temanku, mereka semua—_hiks—_menghilang, mati—begitu saja—_hiks—_saat bermain—Aku, Aku ditinggal... sendirian..."

"Makanya aku melarangmu untuk bermain, bukan...?" Rivaille berbisik dengan suaranya yang lembut—tepat di telinga Eren, menciptakan suasana yang menenangkan hati dan begitu hangat. Ah—Eren kini merasa tenang—walau kenyataan bahwa teman-temannya memang sudah menghilang, setidaknya ada Rivaille yang masih setia di sisinya, dengan suara lembut dan hangat yang selalu ditujukan untuknya.

...Tapi tak lama. _In a moment, everything can change._

Karena kemudian, suara hangat itu berubah—

Dingin, seperti bumi yang dijatuhi oleh butiran es yang membuat seluruh dunia berwarna putih.

"...Maka dari itu aku memberikanmu dan mereka semua hukuman."

"...Eh...?"

Dan ketika rembulan kini tak tertutupi awan dan menunjukkan cahaya terang sepenuhnya,

Eren dapat melihat sosok Rivaille yang berlumuran darah.

"Nah, Eren." Rivaille membuang pisau berlumuran darah yang tersembunyi di balik jaketnya—sebuah senyum yang tak bisa dimengerti apa artinya mulai muncul di wajahnya. "Sekarang, kau tak punya teman lagi. Kau tak akan protes lagi jika aku mengajakmu bermain."

_Game over._

_Kau kalah,_

_Dan tubuhmu menjadi milikku seutuhnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**The End**_

A/N:

5000 WORDS, SAUDARAAA! OTL ini fanfic terpanjang yang pernah aku bikin, maaf kalau membosankan dan kepanjangan QAQ;;;

Dan—ya, fanfic ini spesial buat **Kyo Kyoya **yang udah dipilih dari acara reviewer beruntung kemarin oleh Author XDD

Author ga pinter bikin fic misteri, jadi maaf kalau abal orz;;

Dan—Yeah, All hail Yandere!Levi! ^q^ di scene paling akhir, bayangin Rivai melemparkan _smirk _dengan tatapan mata yang kosong dan hampa, tapi juga dibumbui sedikit _lust_ di dalamnya. Amg author brb guling guling—

Ehem. Balik ke topik.

Soal Hitori Kakurenbo—permainan ini adalah permainan asal jepang, yang katanya—emang nyata. Author sebelum bikin fanfic ini memang melakukan beberapa penelitian(?) dulu di google, dan baca beberapa pengalaman orang-orang yang udah main, sampai nonton video orang yang main permainan ini (bisa search di utube kalau mau.)

Dan yang bisa author sampaikan cuma—**JANGAN, JANGAN PERNAH,** berpikir buat coba permainan ini.

Kenapa? 'kan author sendiri belum pernah main?

ibu Author itu orang yang 'peka'. Ketika author cerita soal permainan ini—beliau yang belum pernah bermain langsung minta author buat berhenti bahas permainan ini.

Dengan kita ngasih potongan kuku jari—yang notabene adalah anggota tubuh kita—itu udah jadi sesuatu yang 'mengundang' mahluk ga baik buat dateng. Apalagi sampai pake boneka dan pisau, dan semua lampu dimatiin. Ini permainan emang ga bener.

Dan temen Author cerita, dia pernah main permainan ini. Dia main di siang hari, dan ga ada yang terjadi. Tapi—

Dia diikutin sama 'mahluk halus' beberapa hari setelahnya.

Maka dari itu—author sekali lagi menegaskan, **JANGAN COBA PERMAINAN INI. **Jangan ambil resiko dan ngelakuin sesuatu yang bikin rugi kalian sendiri, ya?

Dan—oke, ini A/N jadi panjang banget. Sampe sini dulu deh ya~ dadah!

Inget, jangan dicoba permainan ini.

See you next time!


End file.
